When Pukémon Attack
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: Pukémon are attacking the Hoenn region! This is based more on the anime show. One-shot, rated T for graphic violence. This isn't horror. This is DISTURBING. XP


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I would be one rich freak'n girl.**

**(Read the below so Pokéfans don't get offended by this story. This is not to be read by little kids due to graphic violence...)**

**Mandy: Hi, and welcome to this ridiculous one-shot that I made a long time ago. I was quite a nasty, evil little girl, and I hated Pokémon with my very essence. So this might seem a little childish, I didn't really edit it all that well. I actually like Pokémon, I just hate the anime. No offense intended to anyone who likes the show, I just like the games. Although I don't have a DS... -sob- Anyways, this really bashes on the anime show. At the end, I got **_**really **_**bored, so people who have seen Inuyasha, the third movie might like it. Enjoy! XP**

_**When Pukémon Attack**_

Ash Ketchum walked across the town to the Pokémon Center. He had left his Pokémon there while Brock, May, Max, and him went shopping for supplies. To his surprise, he found Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny standing in front of the double doors, looking anxious. He rushed up with his friends to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked as he stood before the two women. They glanced up at him, and their expressions made him feel quite crushed. Nurse Joy smiled as best she could, but it was more like a grimace.

"The Pokémon..." She said, tears starting to form. She glimpsed up at the PokéCenter, clutching her Nurse's hat to her chest. Ash had never seen any of the Joy siblings look so... unhappy.

"The Pokémon became very sick all of a sudden, including all of the Chansey, Blissey, and other trainers' Pokémon." Brock finished for her, grieving over ever word. Even Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny weren't cheering him up, and they usually did, no matter what the situation.

Officer Jenny straightened up. "The Wild Pokémon are also sick. They've been attacking --" Suddenly, the double doors busted open. Ash's Pikachu, leading all of the ill Pokémon, walked out.

Pikachu looked horrid, like a zombie with rabies. Drool rolled out of all their Pokémon's mouths. Staryu and Starmie were some of the only Pokémon that weren't salivating all over the place.

"What's wrong with them?!" Nurse Joy cried out, trying to reach for the Pokémon nearest to her. It was a Pidgey, and it limped to her shoe with a broken wing, vomiting on her. "Eww!" She shrieked as she jumped over by Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

Officer Jenny leaped onto the motorcycle, throwing Nurse Joy on with her. "You're on your own! Try and get people to evacuate, and get somewhere safe!" She shouted back at us as she bolted off on her bike.

"Torchic!" May found her Pokémon, which only spun dizzily and gazed at her with glazed over eyes. "Why are you attacking us -- HOT!!" This was when Torchic vomited into her face, while at the same time sending scorching flames with it. Automatically, May put her hands up to her face. "I can't see!" Indeed, she couldn't, because her skin had melted over her eyes!

Max ran for cover with her sister in tow. "C'mon, Ash, let's go!" Brock said, trying to pull his friend along to find safety. But Ash stayed behind.

"No! I gotta heal Pikachu!" He ran towards his long-time Pokéfriend. Pikachu came up to him slowly, his face gruesome, while barfing on Ash. It then started charging up for a Thunder attack, its cheeks glowing. Ash stood there and tried to take the attack, but couldn't. A bright light lit up everything.

_**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!**_

_"ASH!!"_ Brock, May and Max cried out in unison. Ash now lay on the ground, blackened and paralyzed. Brock picked him up, careful not to hurt his friend. They ran to what they thought would be safe, and found a restaurant. May was dragged after him by Max. She sobbed, but no tears could come out of her sealed eyes.

Once inside, the people stared at the strange newcomers. They noticed the vomit all over them, and how torn their clothes were. They also noted May's eyes and Ash's paralysis.

"What happened?" One of the people asked.

"The Pokémon are turning into... Pukémon." Brock said, not liking how hurt his friends were. "They attacked us, and then --" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when red lights sprung from the trainers' sides (for all of them were, who wasn't in the Hoenn region?). Pokéballs were broken and fell to the floor as many different Pukémon came out. Most of them were water type, since the city was an important seaport. Shouting at their Pokémon turned Pukémon, trainers started running for the doors.

The doors were blocked by even more Pukémon (or, I should say, a Snorlax), and they were trapped. Most of the girls fainted, excluding May, because she couldn't see what was happening.

Max dragged May again and tried hiding behind the kitchen counter. Here, the chef cowered, putting a shaky finger to his lips. Apparently, some Machop (what kind of Sailor wouldn't have one of those?) were trashing the kitchen. Max wanted to protect his big sister, so they hid with the chef.

Somehow, Brock had ended up underneath the Snorlax that was blocking the door (At least he was protected, for the time being, anyways). Now a Blastoise guarded the door as the Pukémon destroyed the restaurant. They attacked their trainers, leaving them bruised and unconscious on the floor.

Ash, still blackened, stood up. He limped; the shock had almost paralyzed him from the waist down. He glanced around him angrily, wondering why their Pokéfriends would attack their trainers.

_"STOP!!"_ He yelled, holding his hands up as if that could stop them in any way.

The Pukémon did stop. They gazed at Ash, who was heaving deep breaths, since standing up had been a great task for his abused body. Then, one of them moved forward; Skitty, one of May's Pokémon, to be exact. She moved up to him and slapped Ash in the face with her tail. He fell to the ground with a _thud!_

All of the Pukémon laughed. Their trainers and others they didn't know lay on the ground; faint, hurt, or faking. Most of the Pukémon went out the broken glass doors where Blastoise let them pass. Then, Blastoise, too, left, leaving behind a sleeping Snorlax.

The people that had been faking slowly left the restaurant. Brock was still underneath Snorlax. Ash was a pile of red and black stuff. May and Max searched the kitchen with the chef for some leftover food (well, Max and the chef did, anyways).

Later in the day, Snorlax walked out the door, its sleep fully satisfied. Brock was flattened on the floor, barely breathing. No one could come to his aid, since Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had fled. Tears ran down his face as he saw Ash in... well, ashes.

They all died eventually, except Max. He told the authorities, but they didn't believe him. That was, until the Pukémon attacked.

When it seemed almost everyone was dead, anyways, a flying sword came and killed the rest off, except Max and Lance, Master of Dragons and Leader of the Elite Four. So the Pukémon and the flying sword ruled the world, and made the two their slaves. I think the sword's name was Sounga. But who knows? Maybe I'm dead now, and you are, too? The world may never know what became of the last two human beings on Earth...

**THE END**

**Mandy: I told you I was one evil little girl, didn't I? I hope you enjoy it as much as I did with writing it! XP And let me tell you one other thing... I wrote this one-shot out of boredom. XP XP XP XP **


End file.
